Wendy's Adventures in Neverland
by FairyPrincessSamanthaCat
Summary: A tale of Wendy Darling discovering her passion, and Peter Pan discovering his.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since Wendy and her brothers returned home to the nursery. John and Michael, being younger and more excitable, got right back into the swing of things at home in dreary London. They did not seem to miss their adventures in Neverland. They played just as rambunctiously as ever. Having lived out the adventure they'd always dreamed of did not depress them the way it did for Wendy. She was older, and she could understand the very grown up implications of their experience. They'd had a once in a lifetime adventure. And while the boys cherished the memory and were compelled to play make believe even more urgently then before, all Wendy could think about was the 'once in a lifetime' of it all.

She knew she would never see mermaids again, or pirates, or indians. She was haunted by the knowledge that she would never lay in the clouds again, never fly again, and most devastatingly, never love again.

It was past midnight, John and Michael had long since gone to bed and Wendy sat awake in the rocking chair by the window. She could not sleep, her mind full of memories of her time in Neverland. She recounted every bit of it over and over again. Remembering every detail in hopes of reliving the adventure.

This had been her nightly routine ever since returning to London. She was torn; in Neverland, she missed home and her Mother, but at home, she could not help but long for endless adventures in Neverland.

Finally around 2 o'clock in the morning, Wendy drifted off to sleep.

Peter Pan had been watching her closely every night since returning the Darlings' to the nursery; and he too, had developed a nightly routine.

At 2 o'clock, he silently pushed the window open and entered the nursery. He gently lifted Wendy from the rocking chair and tucked her into her bed.

While Wendy had been dreaming of adventure, Pan had been dreaming of Wendy. He could not explain, or even understand for himself why his thoughts always drifted back to the girl, but he knew it was a powerful thing. A thing that pulled him back to London, and her window night after night.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy's Big Adventure

Chapter 2:

After tucking Wendy into her bed, Peter turned towards the window to leave. That was his routine; watch Wendy through the window, put her in bed, and return to Neverland before Tink or the others noticed he was gone. But as his feet were about to push off the windows' ledge, someone called his name.

"Peter?" she asked quietly.

He immediately stopped in his tracks. A million thoughts raced through his mind in the second it took him to turn around and face her. What would he say? Will she be happy to see him? Will she be mad? or worse...

When his eyes finally fell on her face, he did not know what to say. His 'or worse' fears were coming true. Wendy did not look happy, or angry. She looked confused. She looked like she couldn't figure out why he would possibly be there. Peter's heart sank; and still he wasn't sure why.

"Hello Wendy," he said with a smirk, trying to regain his confidence.

As soon as he spoke, Wendy's face lit up, and in turn, so did Peter's. She jumped out of bed and rushed over to him. Peter felt himself longing to wrap his arms around her, but instead, as she got close, he jumped back. Not enough for her to notice, but the reflex added to Peter's confusion about his draw to Wendy.

"What on earth are you doing back here?" Wendy exclaimed with wild excitement in her eyes. Peter didn't know what to say, he had no explanation for being there in the nursery. But luckily, Wendy's excitement was so immense that as Peter opened his mouth to even try to respond, Wendy cut him off with more questions.

"Did you lose your shadow again? Or do you need our help?" she rambled on excitedly and Peter just watched in amazement. "Are the pirates causing trouble again? Is Tiger Lily okay? And Tink?" The excitement on her face now overcome with worry.

"No, no, everything is fine, everyone is fine," Peter giggled, "I came back to see you," he ventured confidently.

"Oh Peter," Wendy looked at her feet and her cheeks turned pink. "I've missed Neverland quite a bit." She talked quietly, still looking at her feet. Peter noted that she didn't quite respond to what he had said, but, being the young boy that he is, he didn't read into it. "I, uh, I'd really love to, um, come back...with you." Wendy confessed, even more quietly then before.

"You would?" Peter asked with excitement, his large crooked grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, of course!" Wendy proclaimed, with a smile of her own.

Peter was so excited by the idea of her returning with him to Neverland that took to the air, flying around the room and crowing with happiness. Wendy giggled and then remembered her brothers asleep in their beds. Quickly she shushed Peter. He landed in front of her.

"What's wrong Wendy?" he asked.

"I don't want to wake the boys," she replied, a look of guilt in her eyes.

"Why not? Won't you want them to come too? Like last time?"

"I had hoped...I could go...just myself this time." Peter wasn't sure why she wanted to go alone but he jumped at the chance to be alone with her.

"Alright then," he put his hand out for her and she eagerly took it and tugged him toward the window.


End file.
